milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavendish Unleashed
"Cavendish Unleashed" is the thirtieth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. While investigating the ship he discovered earlier, Cavendish releases a giant alien by mistake, which rampages through the Danville Forest. Milo, Melissa and Zack, coming from a nearby day activity camp, chase after it to rescue Cavendish. Plot Milo, Zack, and Melissa arrive at the Danville Day Camp to pick up new skills, however Zack doubts about whether these skills will ever come in handy. Milo takes plate spinning, which he is good at. Zack takes a foot dexterity class, using feet as hands, and struggles. Melissa takes trampoline juggling and is good at it. Meanwhile, at the Octalian Ship, Cavendish is pushing random buttons on the ship controlling station, and inadvertently releases a giant alien. Back with Milo and friends, they prepare to take a pogo stick hike through the woods but get separated from the instructor and fall down a cliff class to the downed ship. They see Cavendish with the alien and save him. He tries to lasso it but gets attached to it and the alien drags him off with the gang following right behind him. The alien destroyed the camp sight and breaks the bones of a man trying to dump toxic waste in the forest and continues. Milo and friends follow the alien to a river and they use his raft, however it gets lost in a group of giant inflatable ducks and they climb onto them. The alien then destroys the camp sight and bones of a man planing on destroying the forest by clear-cutting it and building a desert theme park. As the Mayor is about to sign a law to protect the forest, the alien skips him and passes by with the mayor barely noticing. Back at the camp, the alien eats burgers and hot dogs while the trampoline juggling instructor and Zack are tied to it as well. However Milo and his friends use their skills to save everyone. Back at the ship, Milo and his friends help Cavendish lure the alien back into it's cage. Milo reveals that he was on the ship before and Cavendish is excited to have found the abductee and pushes them away before the ship is destroyed by Murphy's Law. After they leave, Cavendish finds a room filled with images of Milo and discovers that the Octalians are coming back. He runs off to warn Milo but he goes through a security ray and is encased in a block of ice, trapped in suspended animation. Transcript Songs * Time to Try Something New * Recurring Raccoon Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * This is one of the few episodes in which Cavendish takes a prominent role * This is the first episode to include Cavendish's name. * This is the second episode to feature Cavendish without Dakota. *"Safety First"/"Cavendish Unleashed" is the first episode pairing to have the year 2019 in the credits. *This is the second episode to feature someone complementing Zack's feet ("The Goulash Legacy"). *There are pictures from previous episodes ("Rooting for the Enemy", "Party of Peril", "Smooth Opera-tor", "The Wilder West", "Family Vacation", "The Substitute", "The Llama Incident", "Love Toboggan", "Cake Splosion", "The Ticking Clock", "Field of Screams", "Freefall", "The Goulash Legacy", "Safety First") in the alien data room. *Milo breaks a fourth wall by saying "Sounds like it's time for a montage." *Some of the activities Melissa does while jumping on the trampline are blowing glass, juggling bananas, and playing chess. Continuity *Cavendish is still investigating the Octalian ship from "Look At This Ship". *This episode reaffirms that the Octalians are coming back to abduct Milo after their last appearance in "Abducting Murphy's Law", when he managed to escape. *Just like his brother are able to eat with their feet, Zack gains the same feet dexterity in this episode. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - when Cavendish discovered the aliens were specifically after Milo, he said "Great Googly Moogly", a phrase Major Monogram often says in similar situations. ** It is interesting that both Cavendish and Major Monogram are voiced by the same person, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Errors *The data room Cavendish discovers shows various moments of Milo's misfortunes, including some from as early as Season 1, implying that the Octalians have been investigating Milo from the very beginning of the show. However, the Octalians seem to have only discovered Milo's negative probability ions per coincidence during a routine scan in "Managing Murphy's Law", meaning it isn't likely they could've known about Milo prior to that episode. **Furthermore, some moments in the data room depict Milo inside a building, which would be impossible for the Octalians to record from their ship. **Also, unless "Abducting Murphy's Law" is chronologically before these episodes, Octalians should not have been able to take pictures of Milo from "The Goulash Legacy" and "Safety First". Characters *Balthazar Cavendish *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Giant Alien *Nature Surveyor *Mayor *Trucker Ted *Recurring Raccoon *Diogee *Brigette Murphy *Chad Van Coff *Hamosaur *Jackie *Charlene and Sharon Brulee *Ms. Baxter International Airings * Poland: July 8, 2019 * Japan: May 26, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 15, 2019 References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:C Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs